STARGATE 2
by GaisciochDeEirinn
Summary: My interpretation of talk back in 2006 of them doing a sequel to the original 1994 movie. Will contain characters from both universes, notably Samantha Carter and Col. Jack O'Neil, one L.
1. Chapter 1

**S T A R G A T E 2**

Disclaimer: I own nothing. This is my interpretation of the rumors of a second Stargate movie based fully on the original that was supposed to explore the Mayan connection to Egypt, 12 years after the original mission. For what I think would be a good theme song, go to Youtube and search for Stargate 2. It'll be Spanish. Words in Egyptian Abydonian are based off of real Egyptian words, although I can't be too sure about grammar and syntax. This will also be considerably darker and more "controversial" than the first movie.

* * *

**Prologue**

Dr. Daniel Jackson's trowel dug into the hot Abydonian under-soil, sending small quartz grains into the air which glinted under the sun. It was late in the afternoon, the intolerable heat of midday having already passed. Now calm winds swept the area, not enough to hinder any excavations but enough to provide a refreshing sensation as they passed. A _faat_ beast, laden with packages of supplies including Daniel's old egyptology reference books that he had brought from Earth, groaned in its peculiar manner as the wind cooled its hairy exterior. The careful digging of the trowel scraped stone with a gritty noise, and Jackson knew that he had found something. Abruptly, the bespectacled man stood up, letting his trowel drop to the ground and wiping his forehead of sweat.

"Skaare! Iwah apedu!"

Another man poked his head out of a pit some ways away. This one was younger and more youthful looking, with skin more tan than Daniel's and a dirty-looking turban-like garment wrapped around his head, from which sprouted locks of ebony hair. With a grunt he raised himself out of the square pit and ran along the dunes to where Daniel was standing.

"Dani-ehl" the young man greeted his near-sighted friend, who smiled. "Skaare, sebe nenkh sedej. Senet temesh!", enjoined Daniel. Skaara nodded eagerly and bent down to help the older man with his task, his long robes spreading over a large area of sand.

Their brushes skimmed the surface of the sand, which by now had lost whatever moisture it had retained buried under the surface. Fine clouds of dust were disturbed by their work, and Daniel sneezed. Slowly, they exposed the outline of the object that Daniel had wanted his friend to help him uncover. Dr. Jackson bent closer, curious as he worked. He blew the last remnants of grime from the surface of the stone, and dropped his tool. It wasn't from the heat.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Earth - United States - Chicago

00:38 Hours

For the second time since that fateful day twelve years ago when Colonel Jack O'Neil, United States Air Force, had been recalled to take charge of his most dangerous mission yet, an inconspicuous jet black automobile pulled into the space that was situated directly in front of his unremarkable suburban house. The doors opened, and two sharply uniformed Air Force officers removed themselves from the car's confines. The man and woman strode toward Jack's front door.

Inside, the retired officer happened to be enjoying a particularly good boxing match on late night TV and downing a few beers. He was lying lazily in front of the television on a comfortable beige couch when the sound of a sharp knock on the door reached him, over the noise of the match. He was halfway to the door, ready to punch whoever was bothering him at this hour, when he froze. The last time he had received unexpected visitors who knocked instead of using the doorbell, the military had come to re-activate him for a special, classified assignment. But, fearing re-activation now was nonsense, Jack reasoned. It had been twelve years since... the mission. Twelve years with no word of any activity at all. Besides, the gate was buried, sealed from the other side. Wasn't it?

Resigning himself to whatever fate had in store for him, Jack finished the walk to the door, unlocked it, and opened it forcefully, half-expecting to find goddam Jehovah's Witnesses or a flaming bag of dog crap.

He stood at the figures before him, not quite believing. "Colonel Jack O'Neill?", the shorter blonde woman inquired.

Jack waited a rather long time before responding, and he did so hesitantly. "Yes?"

"You've been recalled, sir", said the blonde captain. Ah yes, those were the words that he recalled. Jack blinked, and shook himself mentally. "What?"

"You're expected in the morning", the taller man added curtly, also a captain. He handed Jack an envelope. "Good luck, sir."

Jack stared as the two of them nodded to him, walked briskly back to their automobile, and drove off. Slowly, he closed the door to his house, set the envelope that was the same color as his sofa on the kitchen table, moved to the couch, and sat. He wasn't paying any attention to the blaring noise of the boxing fight, which was now being held up as blood was being attended to.

That was it then, thought the officer, shaking his head with difficulty. The Gate had been reactivated. That was the only answer. He doubted he would have been recalled for any other purpose. Yet after all this time, he still couldn't really believe it. What was Jackson doing?

* * *

Jack arrived eight o'clock the next morning at the secret military base, located deep underneath a high mountain. Twelve years it had been, since he had been here last. It hadn't really changed much from memory. Although his uniform was rather tight around the neck. The colonel pulled up to the security booth. The guard inside asked for Jack's identification, which the guard checked and double-checked against computerized records before the colonel was allowed to pass. The chain-link fence was opened by armed MP's as Jack drove past it into the mountain tunnel. 

After parking in the space that had been specially reserved for him, Jack moved toward the elevator on the opposite side of the parking chamber. Here, too, the guard checked his passcard before swiping it at the console. The thick elevator door opened with a dull sound, like motors working behind the cement and steel. O'Neil entered, pressed the button for level 38, and clasped his hands behind his back, letting the lift take him down into the underworld. Just as before. The machine grinded to a halt at what must have at least been half a kilometer under the ground surface.

The colonel strode out of the elevator without missing a beat. The instructions given him by the two young captains last night had told him where to go. Memories came flooding back as he strode the hallways, all full of piping and functionality. Not that he minded functionality. The lack of aesthetics let him know he wasn't back that boy-god's ship.

He came to a plain blue door, at the end of one dimly lit corridor that looked to him the same as the rest, though he knew the layout from previous experience. There was yet another guard stationed outside the door that checked his ID a third time before swiping his own card and letting the colonel inside.

This room held a wide, central table that stretched from his side of the room to the opposite, at which a number of beeping screens and lights were set up as part of the very wall. In fact, the whole room had been upgraded technologically speaking since his last visit here, Jack noted. There was now an actual laser-using holographic system, still under development elsewhere, which showed a shimmering three dimensional image of red, purple, blue schematics. At the opposite end of the technological spectrum was an old overhead projector displaying an image of some relic or another on a plain white board, and large black-and-white photographs of similar artefacts posted on the walls. People were talking and gesturing to these images. The young officer, the blonde woman, from last night was standing about near two other people in white lab coats (_geeks_, Jack's nerd alert system told him immediately), and an older, balding general was sitting at the central desk listening in. But there was one man who didn't quite fit into this picture of military discipline and scientific geekiness. This man was dressed in some sort of draping tan-colored robes and looked quite out of place juxtaposed to all this technology. In the shadows at the opposite end of the office, O'Neil could not see the man's face, but he did have a sort of familiar foreboding.

"Jackson?", the colonel spoke suddenly into the conversation.

The man in robes looked toward the colonel. Recognition dawned on his shadowed face as well. He moved forward into the glittering light of the hologram.

"Hi, Jack."


End file.
